Expectations
by Sariasprincy
Summary: Everyone always expected everything from Sakura, but not Itachi. He always expected nothing from her because he knew she couldn't do everything. Within the Messages verse. AU. ItaSaku.


**Revised on: April 24, 2010**

Hey, everyone! Sorry for the wait. Been kind of busy lately. This is another spin off of _Within the Messages_. So I was going to post this one sooner but I got distracted with other things. Also I have been contemplating two other one-shots (well one is a one-shot, the other might be a two-shot) and they will NOT be based off Within the Messages, so look for those. Anyway, onto the story!!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto and other characters!!

* * *

**

**Expectations**

Sakura held her phone to her ear as she juggled the files she was holding. Her patience was wearing thin and the amount left was slowly disappearing little by little as she got Karin's voicemail. Again. Angrily, she snapped her phone closed and made her way towards Ino's desk as she searched for the file holding the information her best friend had asked for.

Unfortunately, as Sakura reached her friend's desk, she pulled out one too many files and watched as they all fell from her grasp. The noise caused a few heads to turn, but upon finding the source, the officers simply returned to their work without so much as offering to help. Feeling her frustration grow, Sakura took a long, cleansing breath to help calm both her annoyance and the oncoming headache she could feel before she dropped to her knees to pick up her mess.

Honestly Sakura had no idea when she had become Karin's replacement for when she decided to not come to work, but today was definitely not a good day for the younger woman to be absent. In fact, Sakura had no idea why she was still here. She had taken Kakashi's shift and done her own and when she had been heading out the door to go home for some much needed rest, she had been called in to cover for Karin. Between analyzing Kakashi's blood samples, Shino's fingerprints, Izumo's DNA test, Genma's mystery fluid, and Naruto and Sasuke's evidence, she couldn't even find the energy to calculate how many hours she had been working.

"Sakura, are you alright?" Ino asked, dropping to her knees next to Sakura to help pick up her files.

After the pink-haired woman collected the scattered papers and took to her feet again she nodded slightly. "I'm fine, Ino. The information you wanted is on your desk."

Her best friend stared at her for a long moment before she turned her attention back to Sakura. "Thanks. I owe you one. But shouldn't you be sleeping? I thought you worked last night."

Sakura sighed tiredly as she placed her files in the correct order again. "I did. Don't worry about me."

Ino didn't look convinced, but fortunately she didn't press. "Well alright. Thanks again."

Sakura merely nodded and turned towards the elevator to continue her work.

The soft, warm smell of coffee caught her attention and longingly she turned her head towards the wonderful smell coming from the break room. She could see multiple investigators were sitting together laughing and talking as they took their breaks, but Sakura quickly diverted her attention and turned back to the elevator with a sad sigh, knowing she wouldn't find the time to drink some coffee, much less make a cup.

As Sakura walked towards the elevator, she had to blink her weariness back fiercely as the constant murmuring of officers on the top floor started lulling her to sleep. Her co-workers were darting between desks smoothly as they passed on reports and other information to one other, but no one managed to accidentally stand in her way. In fact, Sakura was almost certain she could make it downstairs and to the lab to work on everyone's evidence without a hassle–.

"Haruno!"

–If only for a short time.

Even without turning around, Sakura knew Shino had fallen into step behind her, but she didn't stop to acknowledge him, knowing he would begin speaking to her about whatever it was that he wanted without prompting. Without pause Sakura continued on her path to the elevator, only to stop when she realized she needed to drop off another file at an officer's desk. Swiftly she turned and made her way back further onto the floor as Shino spoke.

"Have you gotten my fingerprints yet? We found some suspects and we need to match them," he said calmly. "I have their prints with me so you can compare-."

"Haruno!" Izumo's voice called from another direction. "Did you get a match for my DNA?" She heard him fall into step behind Shino. "I need them as soon as possible. This could finally close my case."

Carefully Sakura placed the correct file onto the officer's desk before she returned on her quest to the elevator. For whatever reason, more officers were up and about now, talking to one another about cases and such as they moved from one desk to another. Easily she dodged through her co-workers as Shino and Izumo followed.

"No, Kamizuki," Sakura replied as calmly as she could. "I haven't found matches yet. I'll let you know as soon-."

"Haruno!" It was Genma this time. "Have you found my-?"

"Sakura!" Naruto yelled. "Sasuke was wondering-."

The moment Sakura reached the elevator, she pressed the down button as hard as she could, praying to any god listening that it would open so she could slip inside and away from the loud mob of expectant officers behind her.

"Hey, I asked her first!" Shino finally said.

In the blurred reflection of the elevator doors, she saw Izumo cross his arms. "Well, I gave her my evidence first."

Naruto snort. "Well the Superintendent Chief wants the results now."

"You're just saying that!" Genma argued.

"Are you implying that I'm a liar, Shiranui?" Naruto snapped.

Sakura felt her headache move to the front of her mind before it began pounding painfully from all the arguing behind her. She tried taking deep calming breaths, but they were hardly keeping her temper in check as Shino snapped something to Izumo who retorted just as harshly back. The arguing was causing her overworked mind into a state of complete madness as she tried to figure out who needed what again.

"My evidence is much more important," Shino snapped. "My murder case is-."

"You're not the only one working a murder case, Aburame," Genma retorted.

Suddenly someone else joined the argument. "No, but I believe Sakura is not done with either of your evidence yet," Kakashi said. "On the other hand, she was given my evidence last night so she much be done with it by now, right Sakura?"

Naruto snorted. "When did you give her your evidence?"

Izumo rolled his eyes. "Weren't you listening? He said last night."

"That doesn't matter," Shino snapped. "I need my evidence now. So Haruno, will you go get it so I can get my case closed?"

"What makes you think you get top priority?" Naruto growled.

Carefully Sakura pulled out a bottle of medicine from her pocket without spilling the files onto the ground and popped a hand full into her mouth before dry-swallowing. All the arguing and fighting was giving Sakura a bigger headache than she could handle. She always did everything for everyone and like today, for example, she was doing everything in her power, including depriving herself of sleep, coffee, and nourishment to help everyone and all she got were orders. Ino was the only person to even thank her and she wasn't the only one to receive results today. Not only that, but if Karin was working, no one would have any results at all. Sakura was pushing herself into overdrive and she wasn't getting any credit. They had pushed way too many buttons.

"Will you please all shut it!" Sakura snapped, spinning around.

The sudden sound of her yell caused everyone on the floor to freeze and turn their attention to the scene that was slowly unfolding. Izumo and Naruto were pointing fingers at each other, their fight frozen, while Shino's eyes were dark in anger and Genma still had his arms crossed. Kakashi was the only one to appear somewhat composed.

"I know you all want to get your cases done, but could you _please_ back off?" Sakura hissed dangerously. "Everything you want done requires time and there's only one of me!" It looked like Naruto wanted to speak, but Sakura continued before he could breathe a word. "I'm overworked, I haven't slept in" –she finally glanced at the clock– "thirty-six hours, I'm starving, and your fighting is giving me the biggest headache I've had in my life! So could you all just leave me alone so I can get your damn results?!"

Everyone on the floor looked surprised. Ino's mouth was hanging open while the six men in front of her had mixed expressions of fear and shock. Apparently her outburst had shaken them so badly they couldn't even find the words to speak. Still highly annoyed, Sakura shoved the files into Kakashi's hands before she turned around. Only to freeze for the same reason everyone else on the floor was frozen.

Shisui, the Superintendent Supervisor, was standing in the doorway to the elevator, just having come out of it, and was staring at her like she was insane. But it wasn't the fact that he was standing before her that left her unable to move, it was the man on his right: the Superintendent General.

Itachi was standing tall next to his cousin with an open file in his hands, but his sharp eyes weren't staring at the contents, they were watching her…very closely. His expression was wiped completely clean, except for his right eyebrow; it was raised in curiosity. Apparently he had seen her whole outburst, but not the events that had unfolded beforehand. He probably thought that she was tired and had finally exploded because she was tired of being at work, which definitely wasn't the case. But she was exhausted and had no intention of explaining herself at the moment.

Taking a deep breath, Sakura steeled herself. "I'm tired. I'm going home."

Surprisingly, Itachi merely nodded before he turned his gaze to Naruto. "Call Sato. Tell her if she has not arrived in the next half an hour, she is fired."

Naruto stared at Itachi with his mouth open for a long moment before he finally nodded. "Yes, sir."

Then Itachi stepped out of the elevator and held the door open for Sakura. Only once Shisui also stepped out did she enter and offer Itachi a smile of thanks. He nodded slightly and gave her a small, knowing look before he moved his hand and let the doors slide shut.

* * *

When Itachi finally drove home, he immediately knew Sakura was there for her ever-recognizable red car was parked in its usual place. He half expected her to hug and welcome him home with her usual kiss when he walked inside, but surprisingly she didn't greet him upon his entrance. Confused, Itachi ventured further inside to find Sakura's jacket and shoes thrown carelessly on the floor next to the railing. Automatically he reached down and hung her jacket up and placed her shoes in the closet before he did the same with his own clothing.

"Sakura?" he called softly. He had gone through the kitchen and dining room before he found Sakura, lying on the couch fast asleep. When she didn't wake up immediately from his voice he realized he had not known how completely exhausted Sakura was. After all, he knew Sakura woke up to almost everything.

The first time Sakura had spent the night, he had learned that Sakura was an extremely light sleeper; even more so than himself. It seemed as though every time he shifted she woke up before settling down once more. She explained to him that she just wasn't used to sharing a bed with anyone, but as the weeks past, he knew it was something much more than that. He suspected the real reason was because she was attacked by the East Coast Killer at night so she was, in simpler terms, afraid of the dark.

The memory of their first night was the reason why he was a worried now that she didn't wake up. He caught sight of the remote for the TV in her hand and realized she had fallen asleep before she even had the chance to turn the television on. Sighing softly, he pulled the remote from her grasp, expecting her to wake and ask him what he was doing, like she always did when she fell asleep somewhere absurd and he had to get her to bed, but she didn't even shift. She continued to lie completely still. If it wasn't for the fact he could see her chest moving as she slept, he would think she wasn't even alive.

"Sakura," he called softly. She didn't reply.

Frowning, Itachi shook her lightly. She continued to sleep, oblivious to her lover.

Giving up, Itachi picked her up bridal-style and carried her to the bedroom before he placed her on his bed and tucked her in. She shifted slightly, adjusting to the new position before she fell still once again.

His worry lessened slightly when she shifted, but didn't disappear completely. It was foreign to him; she always woke up. As much as he disliked how light she slept, he hated how exhausted she currently was. He had never seen her this tired before, but then again he hadn't known she had worked two shifts and then covered Sato for almost half a shift. He was disappointed in Sakura for pushing herself so much, but he was even more disappointed in himself for not realizing she hadn't been at his house or her apartment for more than thirty hours.

Quietly Itachi showered before he joined her in bed, holding her close. He didn't like how silent the bedroom was as he pulled her against his chest and buried his face in her neck. After a long moment of silence, Itachi reached over and turned the radio on. As much as he hated listening to music before he slept, he needed it now that Sakura wasn't quietly murmuring the story of her day before they fell unconscious of the surrounding world together.

It was a long time before Itachi finally fell asleep.

* * *

As Sakura slowly woke, she immediately felt off. Her mind was fuzzy and her body felt stiff and tired as if she had been sleeping for a week straight. When she finally felt the strength return to her limbs, she cracked her eyes open only to become confused. Visions flashed across her mind of falling asleep on the couch, but somehow, she found herself lying in Itachi's bed. How the hell had she gotten there?

Slowly Sakura sat up, letting the silk sheets fall from her body gracefully, as glanced at Itachi's side of the bed. She could see the sheets were made quickly, but as she touched them, she could feel the warmth that still clung to the bedding. Obviously Itachi hadn't been gone very long.

Groggily Sakura got out of bed, stumbling on the sheets in the process, and pulled on the closest sweatshirt she could find before she made her ways towards the kitchen to stop her rumbling stomach. Upon rounding the corner, she was greeted with a most unexpected sight.

Itachi was sitting in one of the three stools at the island counter with a cup of coffee in his hand as he read the morning paper that was spread out over the countertop. His hair was pulled back into its normal ponytail as it fell over his shoulder and he was dressed in a simple pair of black sweats and a black shirt.

Honestly she was a little surprised. She had expected Itachi to be dressed in his suit already as he got ready for his day at work. Guess she was wrong. Nonetheless, she was glad she was wrong. She liked this Itachi more than the businessman because this was her Itachi; the all-natural one she adored with all her heart, the one that poked fun of her, and the one that treated and looked at her like she was really something special.

Like the way he looked at her now as he acknowledged her presence. "You are awake," he stated calmly with soft eyes.

Sakura nodded slightly. "How long was I asleep?"

Itachi glanced at the clock. "About fourteen hours."

"_Fourteen hours?_" Sakura repeated incredibly. She rubbed her face with her hands tiredly before she looked at Itachi. "Do I at least look better?"

Itachi tilted his head to the side slightly. "You look better than when you left yesterday."

With a soft sigh, Sakura took a seat on the stool next to her lover. "I guess that's an improvement."

Itachi opened his mouth to reply, but was suddenly cut off by Sakura's growling stomach. Immediately a hot blush fell on her cheeks as she smiled sheepishly. Itachi's eyes lit up in amusement before he stood up and gathered some ingredients to make her breakfast. When Sakura realized his intentions, she jumped up from her seat. "Itachi, you don't have to make me breakfast. I'm fully capable of cooking for myself."

He side glanced at her. "I know, but I wish to make it for you," he replied calmly. He gave her lips a small peck before he poured her some coffee and nodded towards the couch. "Go relax. I will bring you your breakfast when it is ready."

Sakura smiled. "Thank you, Itachi."

Then she hooked the arm around his neck that wasn't holding her coffee and pulled him down for deeper, more passionate kiss that left her breathless. She was smiling widely when she pulled back and from the look on Itachi's face she knew he enjoyed it too.

Hiding her smile behind her cup, Sakura took a long drink as a thought crossed her mind. "Don't you have work?"

He shook his head once as he continued to focus on making her breakfast. "I have taken the day off."

"Oh," Sakura replied. "And what about me?"

"You have the rest of the week off."

Sakura just about jumped for joy. It was Wednesday. "I think I can live with that," she smiled at him before continuing. "Besides I personally think I deserve it after having to deal with Shino, Izumo, and Naruto at one time," she grinned. "I am so going to enjoy this."

She heard Itachi huff in amusement as she made her way towards the couch. "And what better way to do so than while wearing my sweatshirt."

Sakura paused mid-step. "What?" She glanced down at her attire and realized the sweatshirt she had so blindly pulled on was indeed one of Itachi's. No wonder it smelled so good. Shrugging, Sakura pulled the collar up and reveled in the scent. "What can I say? I like it."

Suddenly Itachi was behind her, placing her mug on the counter as he pressed his body into hers from behind. "And I like it on you," he said huskily.

Just the sound of his voice made pleasurable shivers race up her spine. Slowly she closed her eyes and breathed in everything he was: his scent, his warmth, and his body. And at that moment she realized even after having the busiest, most frustrating day of her career she knew she could go to him whenever she felt like she needed his attentions because he didn't expect her to remain strong all the time. He was the only one that held no expectations for her.

Carefully Sakura placed her arms over his before she turned her face to the side to place a soft kiss on his cheek. It didn't take long for Itachi to also turn his head to capture her lips with his own, not that it surprised Sakura. Itachi will always be a physical person when it came to her, not that Sakura cared.

Suddenly Sakura pulled back. "Itachi, I still want breakfast."

* * *

Thanks for reading! Review if you enjoyed it!


End file.
